


Wanderlust

by ghostea



Series: Delimpcol's Photo Prompt Writing Challenge Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Dean and Cas are dorks, I dont like this, I'm probably going to edit this at some point, I'm tired, Lucifer is a love sick fool, M/M, Sam just knows, Wanderlust, but nothing explicit, i dont know, photopromptwritingchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostea/pseuds/ghostea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is a business man that works to hard, he grudgingly gets sent of on a long vacation by his brothers and ends up not wanting to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanderlust

Lucifer sipped at the watery airport coffee, glaring at its murky colour and everyone who passed to close. It was safe to say that Lucifer’s brother was an ass. Who forced their peers into taking a vacation. A vacation. The hell was he meant to do? Sit on a beach and waste away? Boring. He had things to be doing, useful things that did not involve scratchy sand and tourist filled beaches. And yet here he was. America. Great. It was 3am and whilst Lucifer was a bit of a night owl he did not like being packed into a flying tin can with a bunch of crying babies and people. 

Lucifer was not a people person when it came to the world outside of business. 

He sighed in relief alongside a few other people as luggage started appearing along the conveyer belt. Finally, he could go to the hotel room he booked, sleep for a few hours and then get some work done. Michael would be none the wiser.

Getting through the awkward scrabble for bags and suitcases Lucifer escaped the emptying sterile halls and headed to where the signs read his bus should be. He could have sung to the heavens that his bus would was the next one arriving, he just really wanted some sleep at this point, he had several hiccups he needed to sort out in his charts and then he needed to sneakily email his secretary the work to file and send him the next batch. Chucking the lie of a coffee into the bin he boarded onto the bus as soon as it pulled in, smirking to himself, maybe a change of scenery would help him work more.

Trying to fight off the doze that was over taking him he shook himself awake as the bus shuttered to a halt. With relief he dragged himself and his luggage off the bus and onto the street… outside of a motel.

What.

Lucifer went to turn around to get back on, certain he had simply gotten off at the wrong stop to find that the bus had sneakily pulled away. Realising he was alone he hurried inside the rotten establishment, needing a bed and then a cab to take him to his hotel, he couldn’t be bothered to deal with this right now.  
The early twenties kid smacked gum between their lips and all but tossed Lucifer’s keys at him. Lucifer had a mind to snap at the brat but thought better of it, the kid was probably as tired as he was and right now he would happily curl up in the filth that was a crappy motel bed.

His sleep fuddled mind soon found his room number and he stumbled in, quickly closing the door and discarding his luggage onto the floor, flopping straight onto the bed and asleep in seconds. As he slept life went on around him, cars passed, their lights illuminating through the curtains, a few staggering drunks stumbled past into their rooms, a stray dog dug through the garbage across the street and a sleek black car pulled up into the vicinity.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucifer scowled at his phone. He had slept more than enough as his stupid phone had died and so his alarm hadn’t gone off and now he was wide awake and had only crawled out of bed at 7pm. Michael said he’d been working too hard but that was taking it a bit far, he couldn’t possibly have been that exhausted. Rubbing his face he decided to take a walk to loosen his limbs before he cracked open his laptop and set to work. He doubted this place had room service. He passed a bar opposite the motel he was staying at and sneered at those already drinking and wasting their lives away, he couldn’t even imagine what they did with their lives so they could chuck it down the drain along with their money. Moving quickly on he soon found a small diner.

A burger and an hour later Lucifer had comfortably set himself into his crappy room, intent on getting some work done before getting into a cab to take him away from this dump. Relaxing as the familiar sights appeared, his computer whirred into action as he smoothly entered the password and opened his files.

Locked.

What.

Lucifer cursed his brother loudly, having no doubt that his other brother, Gabriel, had been involved with this scheme at this point. He grumbled as he attempted at cracking the password. 

…

…

Nothing.

“Fuck” Lucifer snarled, shutting his laptop with a little too much anger for his precious life-line. He snarled at stormed around the room, who even forced people onto vacation? He didn’t need it, he was fine, Michael had even said his branch had been rising over expectations phenomenally, then Gabriel had shoved his nose in and noticed that Lucifer was staying way past hours and then taking even more home with him. Was it wrong for him to want to be productive? This company was his life, the only thing he had in this world and he was proud of it, he had worked hard for it and now they were saying it was too much. Lucifer scoffed and kicked the bedside table, cursing as he stubbed his toe instead and realising he hadn’t changed in two days and probably smelt vile. Shivering he decided to calm down in the shower as he shucked off his clothes and prayed that the shower was at least mildly clean.

A shower turned out to be a five minute scrub down as he had forgotten his wash-bag and the showers hot water turned off in seconds. Rivalling the copulating couple in the room beside him with his shouts of frustration as he tore his room apart. Not even caring that he’d have to pay for it, he was full on pissed at this point. 

He needed a strong drink.

Marching out of his room in a shirt he didn’t mind so much getting covered in whatever the bars excuse for beer was, he stormed across the road and through the crowds of already drunk men and women partaking in the facilities plenteous alcohol.

“Vodka” he snapped at the bartender who rolled their eyes and put their hands up in mock defence. Lucifer didn’t care, no one here mattered an inch to him and he was only here to get rid of the boiling anger under his skin.

Four shots in his attention was taken by a ruckus over by the pool tables.

“You’re a no good cheat!” a bearded biker snarled spittle into an incredibly tall man’s face, his body hidden from the lamplight that silhouetted his features. Lucifer rolled his eyes and took another shot, appreciating the burn at the back of his throat. A shorter man shoved the biker away

“My brother ain’t no cheat, now pay up, you lost fair and square” the biker shoved a bunch of bills into the guys chest, snarling as he sulked out of the bar, obviously having lost his entire wallet in that particular match. That or he had enough brains to quit. The brothers laughed once the guy had left and pocketed the money, the shorter of the two slung his arm around a man with the bluest eyes he had ever seen and kissed him far more sweetly than Lucifer would have ever expected in a place like this.

“Three beers, please” the bartender grinned at the giant man

“You gave Billy a run for his money?” the guy nodded 

“It was easy pickings, guys a cocky bastard” the bartender laughed like the two were old friends

“Ain’t he just? Good when he aint smashed though” the giant man nodded and the conversation was over, the bartender passed him his beers and the man went to pay before Lucifer interjected.

“I’ll pay for you” he slapped a few bills onto the sticky bar next to the vodka bottle the bartender had just dumped by him. The man gave him a confused look

“Why?” Lucifer pointed over his shoulder at the pool tables

“That was the most interesting thing I’ve seen in my entire trip to this little shit hole, I think it’s the least I can do” the tall man nodded 

“Thank, man, but I think I can pay, unless you want to drop the just divorced-drinking-vodka-in-a-bar-alone look and join us for a game” Lucifer smirked

“I don’t fancy losing my wallet tonight, thanks” the man shook his head

“Friendly game, we can even do doubles, I think my brothers getting bored and I don’t want to watch him start necking Cas” he nodded at the bartender as he paid for four drinks instead of just three, pointing his finger up for one more beer which the bartender did with less gusto, he and Lucifer having already created a little animosity between them.

“And besides, if that was the most interesting thing you’ve seen in this place then you’re really having a shit time, come on” Lucifer watched with bafflement as the man grabbed two of the beers and walked gracefully between the rowdy tipping chairs and loud people. Lucifer jumped to attention and took the other two beers left with him, gripping them tight so the perspiration didn’t make them slip between his fingers. Staggering through the crowds like he was as drunk as those around him, he would admit to being tipsy from the vodka but he was rosy cheeked rather than red-faced.

“I’m Sam by the way” the giant introduced himself “That’s my brother, Dean, and that’s his boyfriend and my best friend, Castiel, but everyone just calls him Cas” The other two waved but quickly got wrapped back up together as they realised Sam had someone else to talk too. Lucifer summarised this was one of the strangest events of his life.

“I’m Lucifer” The one introduced as Dean coughed up the swig of his brother, his lover giving him an exasperated look as they shared a new wet patch on their chests, Dean gave him a sheepish smile which Cas just rolled his eyes at before kissing him gently on the nose and breaking away to grab the pool cues.

“Wow, we’ve got two angels now then” Sam winked, taking one of the beers from his hand and taking a sip. Lucifer watched as sweat rolled down his neck as his Adam apple bopped. Lucifer dragged his eyes away to assess them. Biker like clothes but too much plaid, he wrinkled his nose at their fashion choices but admired the sweat sheened muscles.

“You wanna break Sammy or is Mr. Business man here gonna do it?” Dean pipped in, Sam nodded his head at Lucifer.

“Luci here can break, that okay with you?” Lucifer felt like he was being judged by the small group and so quickly nodded, for some reason wanting to stay in their favour. 

“Sure, got to warn you, business hours don’t allow a lot of practice time for pool” Dean fist bumped the air with a cry of ‘I was right’. Sam shrugged and smiled and Lucifer tried not to focus on the way the taller man seemed to be fixated on him as he bent over the felt table to break.

Five games and several beers later found Lucifer pressed up against his motel door as he scrambled to get them inside. Sam pinned Lucifer to the wall as he slammed the door shut with his foot and he hiked Lucifer up to have the blond wrap his legs around his waist which Lucifer easily complied to. Sam held him tightly, reverently, as he rutted them against each other, roughly taking his lips over and over, turning them kiss-swollen and red, nipping down his neck to hear his moan, Lucifer threaded his fingers into the long brown hair and let himself be manhandled so Sam could shove a hand down his trousers and turned to putty in the larger man’s hands as hickeys were sucked into his neck as Sam roughly jerked him off with calloused hands.

“W-wait” he moaned, his breath hitching as Sam twisted his wrist and flicked over the head of his dick. Sam completely froze, causing Lucifer to whine slightly with a rock of his hips before gathering his thoughts back together.

“Bed?” Sam, whose gaze had been searching and worried, snapped into action and hauled Lucifer over and onto the bed like he was nothing more than a sack of potatoes. Lucifer revelled in the strength of his lover, arching his back at the thought of being held down by his strong hands, moaning as Sam pounced on him and began stripping him out of his shirt and trousers, his own clothes quickly joining Lucifer’s on the floor. 

Lucifer couldn’t decide between spreading himself out further for Sam’s reverent gaze or close up. Not used to this kind of attention. Lucifer mapped out Sam’s naked features with his eyes, still slightly to nervous to touch just yet. Strong yet lean muscle rippled seductively as Sam moved over him, tan skin stretched taunt. Lucifer wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through his brown hair and make those gorgeous hazels eyes roll back and flutter close.

“Lube?” Sam’s thick deep voice snapped him from his trance, he never thought a Texan twang would ever sound so attractive to him before and yet here he was.

“What?”

“Lube, Luci, I’m not taking you dry” Lucifer slumped down into the hard motel bed

“Shit” of course he didn’t have any lube, it had been in his wash bag, just his run of luck today apparently. 

“I’m sure I can take it” Sam bit his lip nervously, a completely boyish look over took him as he mumbled

“I’m a little bit big if you haven’t noticed, I don’t want to be hurting nobody” Lucifer gave him a confused look, surely no one could be that big- holy fuck. Lucifer whined in the back of his throat.

“Yeah, you’re definitely big, god I want it” Lucifer wasn’t sure if he was more surprised at his own wanton behaviour or Sam. Sam chuckled, the bashful nature seeping away.

“Didn’t think any high collar could sound like that” Lucifer grinned and rocked their hips together

“What? Like a slut?” Sam smiled alongside him and Lucifer was sure he was in love with this guy’s dimples.

“Yeah, like a slut” they laughed together, any tension that had built up melted away, Lucifer smiled warmly at Sam who had his own soft smile on. Lucifer pulled him down for soft gentle kisses, he was pretty sure in the back of his mind that this wasn’t what one night stands were meant to be like but he’d take it over quick fumbled fucking any day. Sam was different.

Sam snuggled his larger body closer as they traded chaste kisses before slowly kissing down from Lucifer’s chin, mapping his neck with kitten licks and soft bites over his jugular, Lucifer gasped hotly as Sam moved on, nipping his collarbones gently before moving lower. Lucifer moaned as Sam rubbed up and down his sides with his hands as he lapped at a soft pink nipple before taking it into his mouth, suckling gently before kissing down lower, purring at the slight chub he had on his lower gut. Lucifer whined lowly and rocked his hips as Sam got closer to the prize, planting butterfly kisses along his navel and kitten licking the crease between his leg and his dick. Lucifer panted like he had run a marathon from all the slow gentle teasing

“Fuck, Sam, you tease all your conquests like this?” Sam hummed as he sucked a hickey into Lucifer’s thigh, pulling away with a kiss

“No, not really, people look for a quick fuck, not kissing and teasing” Lucifer felt stupid for feeling slightly more special than all of the other people Sam had taken to bed. Lucifer was about to reply before he felt all the air being punched from his lungs as Sam took him deep straight away without warning. Crying out he curled his fingers into the bed spread and tried to thrust up into Sam’s exquisitely hot mouth, arching instead when his hips were pinned by large spanning hands.

“Fucking hell, Sam” he moaned, tucking his legs around Sam’s neck and head as Sam bobbed his head, moving Lucifer’s hips in time with him. Lucifer tugged at Sam’s hair for even a little bit of control as Sam fucked Lucifer in his throat, humming and rolling his tongue perfectly, making Lucifer pant and moan like a cheap whore. He felt the building tension begin to start snapping as Sam sucked him down, humming all around him and Lucifer had no time to warn him before cumming down his throat.

“Sorry” he mumbled, dazed from his sudden orgasm, Sam simply kissed his hip and over where his fingers had imprinted into him. Lucifer felt boneless and so failed in trying to sit up, especially with Sam keeping him pinned down.

“Sam?” the taller man shrugged

“I like getting other people there” Lucifer blushed deeply as Sam rested his head on his stomach

“Oh” he hushed, Sam smiled, however this one was slightly awkward

“So, you want me to vamoose or” he traced his fingers over Lucifer’s chest sweetly “you might want to grab breakfast with me?” Lucifer felt a hot flush shoot through him. He had never really done anything like this, work had been more important at the time. He felt like he should kick Sam out, go for the easy way but something stopped him.

“Sure, breakfast, yeah, now get up here and kiss me” Sam beamed like a kid on Christmas, dimpled face glowing.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breakfast turned into Sam spending the day showing Lucifer around the small town even though he himself wasn’t a local. Day turned into night where he and Sam talked the night away with crappy motel TV playing in the background. It all flooded into one big mess and soon Lucifer had found himself packed into the back of a black Chevy Impala and being dragged around cross-country, having sent most of his luggage home and only keeping the essentials.

Days blended into weeks which blended into months and Lucifer slowly started to dread his return to his office. The sterile four walls seeming less and less appealing as he saw nearly every inch of America with his new rag-tag team of friends and Sam. They had sprawled under magnificent night skies filled with the Milky Way, sat on beaches at night with fires roaring as they traded stories and laughs, Lucifer learnt how to play poker and pool to the point he could win a few bucks and feel included on pooling the money for gas and motels. 

Lucifer smiled at the back of the younger Winchesters head as they stared out over the Grand Canyon, having pulled up minutes ago to stretch their legs. He wasn’t sure what he and Sam were, other than the quick blow job back when they first met they hadn’t done much but share kisses, even if a lot of them lead into hot make-outs.  
Lucifer turned his attention away and laughed quietly to himself as a mother moved her kid away from them, having the same idea to get out of the car for a bit and see the glorified dirt bowl. Lucifer had quickly been decked out in plaid and leather as they went along, his shirts and tailored trousers going missing or getting ruined or just plain uncomfortable. He too was now covered in road dirt like it was a second skin, brown tanned leather jacket and jeans covered him snugly but left enough room to wiggle if he sat in one position to long in the car. 

“Picture time!” Castiel called out excitedly, dragging a fondly exasperated Dean over to Sam who had been standing closer to the edges. Sam quickly dragged him over as he awkwardly hung back, unsure how far he was allowed into their lives. Castiel snapped several photos of them all grinning and pulling stupid faces, a few of him and Dean kissing and of the Grand Canyon by itself.

“Now you two!” Castiel chirped, Lucifer found Castiel confusing. Most of the time the man was very withdrawn into himself, if he didn’t have a reason to say something he usually didn’t but then other times like this had the man bubbly and bright.

He pressed himself up against Sam’s side and went to just smile at the camera but found his head being tilted up into a soft, familiar kiss. Lucifer melted against Sam as they kissed, Sam wrapped an arm around him to keep Lucifer standing whilst the blond wrapped both arms around his neck, Sam’s spare hand slipping to hold the back of Lucifer’s head, gently running his nails over his scalp. Lucifer sighed happily into the kiss, giving a grunt of dissatisfaction when Sam broke away as Dean wolf whistled obnoxiously. He had thought it once and he’ll think it again, Dean and Gabriel would get on excellently or try to claw each other apart.

Too soon, In Lucifer’s opinion, where they bundled back into the car. Dean wanting to save daylight and get to a motel before tomorrow, sleeping in the car with four people was a bit of a squish when they’re all either 6’0” or over.

“Bitches in the back” Dean had chortled to himself, Sam giving him an impressive bitch face as he got into his usual front seat. 

“Then you should let me drive, Dean” Castiel piped in dryly, Dean coughed loudly as Lucifer and Sam laughed borderline hysterically. Lucifer was still grinning as they were three miles down the road, he had never felt this before. He felt free and relaxed, happy not really knowing where he was next going to rest his head or what he was going to see. As long as these three people were there with him he would happily be covered in road dirt and sleep in crappy motel beds for the rest of eternity.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was on Lucifer’s sixth month with them that he finally got a call from Michael.

“Enjoying yourself? I’ve received far less complaining than I expected” 

“This vacation stuff isn’t half bad when you meet your tall, dark and handsome” he chuckled and winked at Sam who lay sprawled on their bed, he heard Michael sigh and Gabriel laugh with him, obviously he was on speaker phone.

“Hey Gabe”

“Luci-loooo~ whose this guy then? You gonna bring him home with you?” Lucifer smiled tightly, too aware that Sam was in perfect earshot.

“I don’t know, it might just be a summer fling” he heard Gabriel scoff and Sam poked him reproachfully with his foot.

“What are you? 17 again? Tell us about him!” Lucifer scowled as he tried to swat Sam’s foot away and get Gabriel to shut up before he went too far in front of the one person he didn’t want to scare away from him.

“Look, Gabe, I really like the guy but I’m not going to drag him away from his brother for Christmas” Sam made a confused noise, Lucifer let out a small sigh of relief at the fact Sam couldn’t hear at least half the conversation.

“Bring them too! Our table can definitely fit more” 

“Gab-“

“You should totally ask! Luci, is he good in the sack?”

“Goodbye Gabriel” Lucifer snapped, he loved his brother, he really did, but sometimes Gabriel let his imagination drag him away a bit to far from reality.

“Family troubles?” Sam asked curiously from behind him, Lucifer huffed

“You could say that” he bit his lip “my brother, Gabriel, wants to know if you, Dean and Cas want to come over for Christmas, I’m pretty sure he can hear wedding bells in his head” he laughed nervously, Sam hummed thoughtfully.

“We never really do Christmas, do you want us there?” Sam asked cautiously, he didn’t want to impose upon someone else’s family time.

“Yes” Lucifer replied far too quickly, Sam merely smiled knowingly

“Yeah?” he asked

“Yeah” Lucifer breathed out, moving to straddle Sam’s hips and bend down for a kiss.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That’s how Lucifer found himself standing in the busy streets of London trying to herd three tall men through the packed busy streets, Christmas lights strewn everywhere in an attempt to create a festive glow rather than more confusion to the rushing hub-bub of the city night life.

Dean was moving along awkwardly, unhappy at having to leave his baby back in America but ecstatic on having gotten off the ‘flying tin can of death’ as Dean had put it.  
Soon enough he bundled them into the back of a taxi, throwing his address over his shoulder at the cab driver as all four shuffled up to fit. Two hours later they were at his apartment, all three of them gaping at where Lucifer lived. It struck a chord within him that the three of them didn’t have a home of their own other than the Impala.

“You guys need anything or do people just want to sleep, I think I could sleep for a year” Lucifer yawned, the other three shook their heads and Lucifer quickly arranged them into rooms. Cas and Dean in the guest bedroom, apologising for Gabriel’s junk as the younger brother often bunked at his apartment. He dragged his sleepy giant to his own bed, kind of too excited to have Sam sleep in it with him, maybe even call it their bed. He watched Sam fall asleep, smiling softly at the escapee strands of brown hair that Lucifer itched to correct before sleep over took him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucifer had found it odd that he hadn’t found it odd that he now had three people he didn’t even associate with this part of his life wandering his apartment like they had lived there for years. Dean was happy to have a kitchen to monopolise, Castiel was entertained by the TV and if Sam wasn’t mooning over his own personal library then he was wrapped around Lucifer no matter what he was doing.

Christmas came and went all too quickly, it had been the first in a while that Lucifer had openly enjoyed, he had, weirdly, all of the most important people in his life in one room and he revelled in it, all too sad when it ended. Gabriel and Dean had playfully fought over the potatoes and who was the better chef, Michael had been an instant hit with Castiel who shared his dry humour and even Raphael had joined in on the conversations, being more antisocial than Lucifer.

It was the middle of January when they were back in the airport, Lucifer was trying to hold back tears as he kissed his boyfriend good bye, letting his face become hotter as he was settled alone in the back of a cab. It was unnatural.

Lucifer wasn’t good at dealing with feelings.

“I’m quitting my job” was the first thing that rushed out of his mouth as Michael finally picked up after the torturous ringing.

“What?”

“My job, I quit”

“Why!?”

“I’m in love” Lucifer rushed, avoiding the awkward looks the other passengers were giving him.

“…where are you?” Michael asked suspiciously

“On a plane”

“God dammit Lucifer, don’t throw everything away like this!” Lucifer wanted to cry and yell and go home but he mostly wanted Sam back with him and he wanted the long stretch  
of the road beneath them. He wanted to jump between motels and hustle pool and see every inch of the country back roads of America, Canada, Mexico, anywhere and everywhere as long as Sam was with him.

“Look, Michael, I’m in love, I’m in love, I have no idea what I’m doing but I want Sam and if Sam means quitting my job and moving into a car then that’s the life I want because it’ll be with Sam” there was a long silence

“That was probably the gayest thing I’ve ever heard” Gabriel sniggered

“Shut the fuck up Gabe” that one earned him a glare from a few people.

And that’s how Lucifer, former top business man of Milton Corporations found himself the next few years until Sam sighed and turned to him.

“We should go live in London or something” They didn’t move back to London. They moved to New York and Lucifer started up the USA Milton Corp, Sam went to get a master’s degree in law to work as a professor. Dean and Castiel still moved around, both too restless to settle in one place for too long.

This. This was good too. Waking up every morning in a familiar bed with the man of his dreams till their old and grey. Trading soft kisses as they went.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugggggggghhhhhhh.... I don't like how this turned out. I'll probably edit it later. This is for the first photopromptwiritingchallenge 'wanderlust'. If anyone wants to give me tips on how to survive a whole 24 hours without caffeine you can find me on tumblr at deliciouslyimpossiblecolour or delimpcol. I'm going to go to sleep now.


End file.
